<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This, She Knew by Bestboiuwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122002">This, She Knew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu'>Bestboiuwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tron - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, F/F, I had a whole storyline abt these 2 but I will likely never write it, bcz that's how this tends to go with me, this is the first time they meet, we need more ISO characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The tron franchise doesn't have enough lesbians.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This, She Knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was rather un-security program like to care about colors. This, she knew. There were many things Kaid knew. The things that she knew were important, were solid. They were to be followed to the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That being said, she was never a fan of the color orange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn't get to pick the colors, did she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being a security program directly under Clu's employ, her circuits blazed with the harsh orange coloring. It was important, she supposed, to appear unified. Make her loyalties clear- because they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were many things she knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And one of them was that she worked for Clu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, orange circuits. She didn't complain. She did leave her hair blue, though.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The grid, for all of it's beauty, was a rather gray place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the programs who walked the streets wore all varieties of colors, the architecture itself, at least in the cities, was almost universally that bright, blazing white, that with the dark grays and blacks of the architecture meant that there was not much... saturation, to be found. This was another one of the things that Kaid knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when she finds streaking, branching circuits, of all varieties of colors, she has one thought;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is not supposed to be here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>she enters security mode, tracking the path of the colors until she finds their source. She rounds a corner to see a blur of pink that she quickly identifies as a program, who </span>
  <em>
    <span>currently </span>
  </em>
  <span>has her hands sunk deep into the code of a building, recoloring it with streaks and lines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moves in closer, deliberately being as quietly as possible. She waits until she is directly behind the program, and a point of advantadion if any sort of combat breaks out. It is at this point that she notices the program's left arm, with circuits trailing up the bare skin of her shoulder. This program was an ISO.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ISOs are not to be trusted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is one of the things she knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Graphitti is a crime."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ISO starts, and whirls around to face her. As soon as she locks eyes with Kaid, she flashes a smile in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should it be, though?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should it be? I don't think I'm hurting anyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaid's face hardens. There is a not inconsiderable amount of height difference between them, and Kaid would assume that she looked a little bit frightening as she loomed over the pink-circuited stranger, but if the ISO was at all intimidated, she gave no indication. "You are disrupting the order. You are creating unnecessary chaos."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think chaos ever hurt anyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pink one looks her up and down, now, registers the color of her circuits, and something in her expression shifts in a way that Kaid can't quite place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think Kevin Flynn agrees with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kevin Flynn </span>
  </em>
  <span>programmed the grid for perfection. Lately he has grown… unreliable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Disapointing." The pink one mutters under her breath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing. Well I think that's my cue to leave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What- You can't leave! I'm apprehending you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Correction; you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to apprehend me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them move at the same time. Kaid moves forward, trying to make contact, grab her by her arm, stop her from moving; the ISO, to Kaid's shock, goes </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, scaling the wall behind her and pausing on a ledge out of Kaid's reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunate that a face as pretty as yours is working for Clu. Maybe reevaluate your loyalties, yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If they could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>reevaluated</span>
  </em>
  <span> they definitionally wouldn't be loyalties." Kaid spits. The ISO makes a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shocker! Another thing we disagree on." She tilts her head to the side and smiles. "I come around here pretty often. Any chance I can get a name? In case I bump into you again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ISO shrugs. "Was worth a shot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it really wasn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles, and then she's gone, vanished into the shadows of the building. Kaid scowls in contrast.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>